Little Red Riding Hood
by heyjoon
Summary: He had been watching her for months, his mouth watering at the sight of her. But she never noticed him lurking in the shadows, watching every move she made with rapt attention. AU. UkitakeXOC. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Who's that I see walkin' in these woods_**_  
_**_Why, it's Little Red Riding Hood_**_  
_**_Hey there Little Red Riding Hood_**_  
_**_You sure are looking good_**_  
_**_You're everything a big bad wolf could want_

He had been watching her for months, his mouth watering at the sight of her. He would watch as she left the safety of the village, basket in hand, and would follow her as she wandered the woods looking for plants and berries. She would hum to herself as she wandered, never going too far away from the village walls for the rumors of the forest dangers had been passed down to every generation. When the sun would start to sink low in the sky, and shadows starting creeping forward from every angle, she would retreat back to the village as fast as she could. But she never noticed him lurking in the shadows, watching every move she made with rapt attention.

"Soon, Akane. Soon." The man whispered, slinking back into the shadows as night fell and the girl hurried back into the village.

* * *

As dawn broke over the mountains and painted the sky in hues of gold and pinks, the residents of the village of Seireitei began to stir in their homes. In a small home near the village center a girl began to stir as sunlight slipped through the windows and landed on her pale face. Eyes the color of amethyst opened slowly, a small frown on her face. Sitting up, Akane stretched before going to wash her face, the cold water shocking her awake. After pulling her long, red curls back into a clip she left the house to begin her day. Women were not allowed to do manual labor, that was left up to the men of the village and while most of the women had husbands or sons to provide for them and their daughters, Akane wasn't so lucky. She worked in the village bakery for a girl named Orihime Inoue, who had inherited the business from her father. She was a pretty girl with odd tastes, but had a knack for baking.

"Good morning, Akane!" Inoue chirped as the older girl walked into the bakery, the smell of the baking bread hitting her like a brick.

"Good morning, Inoue." Akane greeted, putting on her apron before placing the finished breads on the counter.

Customers began pouring into the small shop as soon as the shutters were pulled back and the door opened. Greetings of 'Good morning!' and 'What a lovely day!' filled the shop as the villagers came and left with their goods, Inoue and Akane rushing back and forth to fill orders with smiles on their faces. When the shop cleared out the two girls were granted a small reprieve and able to catch their breath before a dark haired man entered the shop.

"Good morning ladies." He greeted, a charming smile plastered to his face.

"Good morning Sir Aizen!" Inoue greeted, a large smile on her pretty face.

Aizen Sosuke was a tall man, with dark hair and sharp dark eyes. He was tall with broad shoulders and turned the heads of most, if not all, the women and won their hearts with his silver tongue and sugary words. He was a very rich man in the village, having made his fortune years ago in the city, and came here for what he called 'a quiet life'. As Inoue chatted to the handsome man, Akane stood off to the side, her skin getting a prickling feeling. Sosuke Aizen made her uncomfortable, there was no doubt about it.

"If it's okay Inoue, I'm going to head out for the day. I promised Grandmother I would stop by before it got dark." Akane spoke softly, picking up a basket of breads and some cheese.

"Oh! Of course Akane! I will see you tomorrow. Tell Grandmother I said 'Hello'!" The other girl spoke, taking her eyes away from Sosuke, the man of her dreams.

Before she could get out the door, the silky voice of Sosuke stopped her in her tracks.

"I'll walk with you Akane, I must head in that direction anyway." He spoke, his voice slithering over her skin like a snake.

Before she could decline, Sosuke swept her out of the shop and began towards the West Gate. Akane didn't question how he knew that was the gate she needed to go out of to get to her Grandmother's house for she figured everyone in the village knew she headed there almost every day. Sosuke Aizen spoke to her in his most alluring voice, not noticing how uncomfortable the girl looked.

"You know Akane, you're very beautiful." He stated, brushing a strand of hair out of her face as they waited for a cart to pass them by. "Your eyes would drive even a wolf mad."

Before she could give her thanks, for her Grandmother always taught her to be polite, the door to Unohana Retsu's medical clinic opened and out stepped Abarai Renji and Kurosaki Ichigo; her closest friends and two of the woodsmen.

"Hello Renji, Ichigo!" Akane called, running up to the two men.

She couldn't deny the sigh of relief she felt bubbling up in her throat at the sight of her two friends, and even though her Grandmother taught her to be polite she also taught her to follow her gut.

"What are you two doing here? Bothering Retsu again Renji?" She teased embracing her two friends with hugs.

"Of course not!" Renji denied, his face almost as red as his hair.

"Jushiro collapsed on the site, so we brought him here just to be safe." Ichigo explained, wrapping an arm around the shorter woman's shoulder when he noticed Sosuke watching her.

"Akane, why is Aizen watching you? Is there something going on with you two?" Renji questioned, following his friends eyes only to be met with the steely stare of the older man.

"No," She whispered, turning away from his gaze. "He came into the bakery and offered to escort me to Grandmothers."

Her eyes were downcast and she was biting her lip, the discomfort she felt visible on her face. Grunting, Ichigo held the girl closer and raised his voice towards the older man.

"Hey, Aizen! We'll escort her from here, carry on with whatever it is you're doing." He called before pulling her away with Renji following closely behind.

"You know Little Red, you really need to tell him to get lost." Renji stated as they neared the gate.

Nodding her head Akane sighed, shifting her basket on her arm. "I know, it's just Grandmother always said to be polite."

"Yeah but he's a creep." Ichigo stated laughing.

As they exited the village laughing, both boys stopped at the path that lead to the wood cutting site.

"This is where we must leave you fair lady." Renji stated in a sweeping bow, kissing the other redheads hand.

"Well here." Akane started, hanging over some bread and cheese for the two to snack on. "Please be safe."

With hugs goodbye the group went their separate ways, the boys laughing about something as they ate and Akane humming to herself as she looked around for some flowers to bring her Grandmother.


	2. Chapter 2

_Little Red Riding Hood_**_  
_**_I don't think little big girls should_**_  
_**_Go walking in these spooky old woods alone_

Her Grandmother lived outside the village, something she did since she always enjoyed her privacy. Some said she did strange things out in the woods, the only person brave enough to live there with the dangers that lurked in the shadows. When Akane first came to the village they were unsure of the young girl, having found out whom her Grandmother was. Some said she was a witch, some said she made up the rumor of the danger of the woods to keep some secret protected like gold, even that she was the real monster that inhabited the woods.

But those that knew the woman knew the real reason; the house had been in her family for generations and all the memories held in it were too much for her to depart with. Her late husband, having been aware of the dangers of the woods since he was a child, had reinforced the doors and windows, and built a small shelter under the floorboards incase anything ever happened. It never bothered the young girl to wander the woods, she felt more comfortable amongst the trees and animals than she did people.

As she approached the house, a smile lit up her face. The house was old, the wood twisted and covered in vines. It was a large home, built by the hands of her ancestors and large enough to hold all the children that lived before her. Her Grandmother had only had one child, who in turn only had Akane, something that saddened the woman years ago. All around the house were gardens of flowers and vegetables, assuring the old woman always had food readily available. Whatever she couldn't produce, like meats and breads, Akane always brought for her; Renji and Ichigo hunting a little extra to help provide when they could.

"Grandmother? Are you here?" Akane called, walking into the old home.

The house was warm, worn in, and always welcoming. Memorabilia decorated the walls and shelves, things from her families past and things uniquely her grandmother.

"Yes, my dear! Just in here!" Her grandmother called from her bedroom.

Seconds later the old woman emerged from the room, her white hair catching the light from the fire. Smiling, she took the basket from Akane with a weathered hand before embracing the redhead with a tight hug. The two sat and spoke, her grandmother dishing out some stew she had been cooking and Akane telling her of everyone who sent their best wishes.

"Before you leave my dear, I have something for you." Her grandmother declared, reaching into an old wicker chest.

A red hooded cloak was draped over Akane's lap, the fabric rich in color and soft against her skin. The hood was lined in the white fur of the rabbits Ichigo had caught and skinned for her a few weeks prior and silky to the touch.

"What is this for, Grandmother?" Akane questioned, stroking the thick fabric of the cloak.

"It's getting cold my child, winter is upon us. And if you're going to be making these trips to see me, I want to make sure you're safe from the cold." Grandmother stated, a smile on her soft face.

Smiling, Akane slipped the cloak over her blue dress, spinning in a circle for her grandmother to admire the work she did. The cloak was long, just reaching her ankles and stitched to the inside were two small pockets. The fur lined hood was wide and long, the end of the hood reaching between her shoulders.

"You look beautiful my child, just beautiful."

"Thank you Grandmother, but I must be off. The sun is starting to set." Akane stated, giving her grandmother a quick kiss and hurried out the door, basket in hand.

* * *

_"Grandmother was right, it is getting cold."_ Akane thought as the wind nipped against her face.

Suddenly the girl stopped, her eyes looking around her. The hair on the neck began to stand up, as if someone was watching her in the shadows, just outside of view. Biting her lip Akane continued on, ignoring the feeling she was being followed. The village was coming into sight and soon she would be in the safety of it's walls. The closer she got, the feeling of someone watching her seemed to disappear and for that, she was grateful. Upon entering the village she noticed the feeling disappeared completely and let out a sigh of relief, her body visibly relaxing.

Turning to head home, Akane prayed she wouldn't run into Sosuke again; once was enough for one day. Staring up at the sky she got lost in the colors of the setting sun, purples and pinks running into each other and didn't notice Ukitake Jushiro coming out of Unohana's until it was too late. She bumped right into him and fell to the ground, scraping her hand.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She apologized quickly, looking up, not realizing who it was.

She was instantly met with warm green eyes and a large smile surrounded by white hair. Ukitake Jushiro was a tall, slender man. His muscles lay beneath the skin, despite being the head woodsman, and was always kind to everyone.

"Are you alright?" He questioned, reaching a large but slim hand out to help her out.

As he grasped her small hand in his larger one, it was her slight wince he noticed before she let out a small hiss of pain. Turning her hand over in his once she was stable on her feet he noticed the angry scrapes running along her palm from when she fell.

"Oh Akane, I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed, regret painting his features.

"It's okay Jushiro, it's nothing." She tried to console, but the man still looked at it regretfully.

"At least let me clean and bandage it, it's the least I can do." He pleaded stroking her knuckles.

Nodding her head, Akane let the older man lead her towards his home. Jushiro was always kind to Akane from the day he met her, always gifting her with smiles and offering to help her whenever she may need it. He was older, by a few years, but never belittled her and treated her as an equal. But he was always sick with exhaustion and would sometimes faint from it, putting him on the receiving end of Retsu's fretting and medical aide.

"Are you feeling better, Jushiro? Ichigo and Renji said you had another fainting spell." Akane asked, turning to look at the taller man.

Sighing, Jushiro rubbed his head before looking at Akane in embarrassment.

"Retsu said it was just exhaustion. We've been trying to get enough wood chopped before the cold weather sets in and makes it impossible, but I guess I overdid it by working through lunch and not drinking enough water."

His cheeks were tinted pink at his own embarrassment, though barely noticeable in the fading light, and he gave her a sheepish smile. Smiling she shook her head, her hood falling off and her red curls tumbling out. They walked up to a small but strong looking house, made from dark wood that Jushiro had cut himself. Holding open the door he let Akane in first before following, not noticing the eyes watching from the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

_What big eyes you have_**_  
_**_The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad_**_  
_**_So just to see that you don't get chased_**_  
_**_I think I ought to walk with you for a ways_

"Please, make yourself comfortable." He spoke, gesturing to a couch with thick pillows on it.

Sitting down Akane removed her cloak and watched as Jushiro gathered some water and bandages for her hand.

"It's really not necessary, Jushiro. It'll be fine." She spoke quietly, averting her eyes as the man bent down to dig something out of a cupboard, his pants pulling tight across his backside.

"Nonsense." He stated simply, sitting next to her on the couch and placing his items on the table.

"Did you Grandmother make you the cloak? I don't think I've ever seen you wear it before." Jushiro asked as he began to gently clean her palm, his eyes glancing up from his work.

"Yes, she did. She made it to keep me safe from the cold." She answered smiling, thinking of the old woman's smile when she saw her granddaughter in.

"It suits you." He complimented as he rubbed a salve on the scrape before bandaging it.

Looking up from his handiwork Akane glanced at the man, noticing for the first time the healthy glow the firelight gave his skin. He was a handsome man, that she was sure of, and could give Sosuke a run for his money. But, unlike Aizen, he didn't make her skin crawl in discomfort. It was no secret how many girls in the village fancied Jushiro; he was strong, very intelligent, and it was public knowledge he wanted to be a father one day. That was a selling point for most of the girls, but for Akane, it was his gentle nature and kindness that drew her. This was a man she could love for the rest of her days and never grow tired of, this was a man she could grow old with.

"Thank you, Jushiro." She whispered, lost in her thoughts.

"If it's not too forward, may I ask you something?" He questioned, searching her eyes for any discomfort.

He didn't want to upset her, that was the furthest thing from his mind. Truth be told, Ukitake Jushiro was smitten with the girl from the day they met. She was always kind, and sweet, and her smile made his heart melt. Even when she was scolding Renji and Ichigo, two of his oldest friends, she did it with such grace that made you forget how angry she was. As her eyes shone in the firelight, Jushiro could feel his head spinning.

"Of course Jushiro, anything." She answered, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"Do you feel anything for Sosuke?" He asked, his heart clenching at her impending answer.

She was taken aback at his question, that not having been what she expected. Tugging a piece of hair hanging near her hand she shook her head, her eyes never leaving his.

"No. The only thing I feel towards the man is discomfort whenever he is around me. I can't place my finger on it, but I feel unsafe around him." She spoke quietly as if said man would be able to hear her from wherever he was.

"Do you feel anything towards anyone in the village?" He asked sheepishly, diverting his eyes to his hands.

Tilting her head in confusing, she noticed the slight blush painting his cheeks.

"Jushiro…what are you trying to get at?" She asked, placing a hand on his.

Taking a deep breath Jushiro looked up, emerald eyes meeting amethyst.

"Akane, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever lain eyes on. It is possible I have loved you from the day I met you, when we were nothing more than bratty children and you threw dirt at Ichigo for making fun of your hair color. Please forgive me if this is too forward, but with your permission, I would like to begin courting you."

Smiling she thought of the first time she met. He was trying to protect Ichigo from the dirt clods she was throwing at his head but she always managed to hit him somewhere on his body, Jushiro getting hit in the process. Ichigo had teased her for her hair, it was very dark and unruly as a child and he said it was weird and ugly. She left him with dirt in his mouth and a lump on his head.

His heart clenched painfully as he waited for her to answer, her head cocked to the side and her hand still perched on top of his own. Finally a smile spread across the girls face and her hand gripped his.

"Only if you promise to protect me from the big, bad, wolf." She teased laughing.

A smile lit up Jushiro's face as he pulled the redhead closer, his lips finding the top of her head.

"I would die before I would let that wolf take you." He whispered into the ruby colored strands.

Little did either of them know, Jushiro would have to live up to that promise sooner than anybody expected.

* * *

As Akane prepared to leave Jushiro stopped her at the door, the cool night air slithering into the warm house.

"You really are the most beautiful woman, Akane." He spoke, twirling a red curl around his finger.

"And you are too sweet for your own good, Jushiro." She countered, leaning against the door frame.

Smiling, Jushiro moved closer, his hands cupping her face. He leaned down, his hair falling like a curtain around them and mixing with her own red strands.

"What full lips you have, we better be careful, because they're sure to lure someone bad." He whispered, a breath away from her lips before he closed the distance and kissed her.

It was a soft kiss to test the waters, his lips moving softly against hers. Akane's hand slipped up his arm to his wrist while her other ran up his chest, feeling the harsh fibers of his shirt against her skin.

"Goodnight, Jushiro." She whispered when they separated, still holding onto him.

"Goodnight, Akane. Until tomorrow." He answered, pulling up her hood before she slipped out the door and into the night, moving quickly through the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

_What full lips you have_**_  
_**_They're sure to lure someone bad_**_  
_**_So until you get to grandma's place_**_  
_**_I think you ought to walk with me and be safe_

The next morning Akane woke up to knocking on her door and confusion settled over the young woman. She wasn't supposed to work today, she brought Grandmother everything she needed to get her through the next few days, and both Renji and Ichigo were probably already at work. So who could be knocking at her door? Getting up from the warmth of her bed, Akane stopped in front of the small mirror that hung on the wall and noticed some of her curls were becoming tangled at the back of her head. As the knocking persisted she rushed to the door, pulling it open quickly. Standing there was Kuchiki Rukia, Ichigo's fiancee.

"Rukia? What are you doing here?" Akane asked, confusion coloring her face.

Laughing Rukia shook her head before she pushed into the house.

"You don't remember? We were going to go pick flowers for the wedding today!" The shorter woman laughed.

"Oh! That's right!" Akane exclaimed before running into her room to get dressed.

Shaking her head Rukia sat on the small couch, chuckling to herself as she heard the older woman stumbling around her room. Seconds later the redhead emerged, her hands trying to tug a comb through the mess her curls had become.

"Rukia? Do you mind?" She asked, pointing the comb she couldn't get through her hair.

"Not at all." Rukia laughed, patting the spot next to her.

Rukia managed to get the comb through Akane's hair easily once she got the knotted curls apart and proceeded to braid the sides together to keep them out of the other woman's face. When she finished they left the house, baskets in hand and headed out of the village towards a large field just north of the cutter site, the sounds of axes cutting into the trees echoing as they passed. When they reached the large field, the sun was shining brightly, dancing off the different colored flowers that sprang up before them. Placing her basket and cloak down, Akane and Rukia began to pick the flowers the smaller woman wanted to use for the wedding, mainly purples and pinks.

"So are you nervous for the wedding, Rukia?" Akane question as she sniffed her bundle of flowers.

Standing up straight, Rukia stretched before turning to look at her friend.

"A bit, but mostly excited. Ichigo may be a complete idiot, but he's my idiot." She exclaimed before laughing.

Joining in in the laughter Akane turned to go place her bundle in her basket when she stopped mid step. Standing next to her basket and cloak was Aizen, his sharp eyes focused on her.

"You shouldn't be walking around in these woods alone, Akane. You never know what or whom is out there." He purred as she walked closer to pick up her basket.

"Thank you for your concern, Sosuke, but I am not alone. I'm here with Rukia." She stated, motioning to the woman heading towards her, her violet eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Even so, I think I should stay and keep an eye on you ladies. Just to be safe." He informed, looking like the cat who got the canary.

"As generous as that is, Sosuke, we were actually just leaving. Thank you for your concern, but it isn't necessary." Rukia spoke as she stopped next to her friend, her basket overflowing with flowers.

Her voice was hard and her eyes were like ice towards the larger man. She didn't trust this man as far as she could throw him and didn't like the way he looked at Akane.

"Oh? And where are you off to so soon?" He asked, contempt lacing his voice.

"Nowhere of concern to you, Sosuke." Rukia countered before pulling Akane in the direction of the woodsmen, Aizen's eyes burning a hole into her back.

"He's such a creep." Rukia seethed when he was out of sight, her holding on Akane loosening.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who see's it." Akane sighed, rubbing a hand over her face.

* * *

As they got closer to the cutter site Akane stopped, grabbing Rukia's hand. Turning, Rukia looked at her friend confused as the taller woman bit her lip.

"What's wrong Akane?" She questioned, her brow furrowed.

"Jushiro kissed me last night." Akane blurted before she could stop herself.

Rukia looked at her in shock before she smiled a big grin.

"I knew he liked you! I kept telling Ichigo but he wouldn't believe me!" She exclaimed before grabbing the redheads hand and pulling her along behind her.

"This is great! I can't believe it! Is he courting you?" Rukia questioned in a hushed voice as they entered the cutting site, afraid anyone would overhear her. Especially Ichigo.

Akane just nodded, smiling as she looked up and saw Jushiro loading a cart with wood. It was a bit cold out, but the sun was shining brightly down on them, warming their bodies. His forehead was slick with sweat, his muscles bulging beneath his sinewy skin. His hair was tied back in a leather thong at the base of his neck, contrasting greatly against his black shirt.

"Oi! Rukia!" Ichigo called upon seeing his fiancee at the mouth to the clearing.

Rukia spun around, a large smile taking residence on her face. Laughing she ran forward and jumped into the man's arms as he spun her around, planting a kiss squarely on her mouth. Smiling at her two friends Akane walked forward, smiling and waving at the other men as she passed, most having known her since she was a child. She could hear the infectious laughter of her two friends as Ichigo chased Rukia, yelling about how he wanted another kiss as they ran around a confused Renji. Setting her stuff down she sat down on her cloak and watched as Renji began to yell at the two lovers about how they were making him dizzy.

* * *

He saw her when she walked into the clearing, talking in hushed whispers to Rukia. The sun shone brightly against her hair, lighting it up like rubies in a mine and her smile was bright as the two girls giggled. He watched as she made her way across the clearing, the other woodsmen calling out greetings, and observed the way she moved.

She held herself tall, despite how short she actually was, and moved with sure steps. Her cloak was held close to her body, shielding a small tummy from view. As she sat down, Jushiro caught a quick glimpse of the yellow dress fabric pulling tight against her heart shaped bottom. Smiling he set down his axe and walked towards her, pulling a small object out of his pocket.

Kneeling down behind her, he slipped a leather thong around her neck with a small metal pendant hanging from it. As the cool metal touched the skin of her chest, Akane jumped in shock, falling back slightly into his arms. As she turned her wide eyes towards him, Jushiro flashed a large smile before planting a quick kiss on her lips.

"Hello beautiful." He whispered before stealing another kiss.

He surprised her, there was no doubt about it, in many ways.

"Come with me." He spoke, pulling her to her feet.

Scooping up her cloak before she forgot it, Akane let him pull her out of the clearing, a large smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm gonna keep my sheep suit on_**_  
_**_Until I'm sure that you've been shown_**_  
_**_That I can be trusted walking with you alone_

* * *

"Jushiro, where are we going?" Akane questioned as they walked into the woods, her hand grasped in his.

"It's a surprise!" He answered, pulling her closer.

Holding her close, Jushiro pulled her farther into the woods, helping her over fallen trees and a small stream. Stopping outside a line of fir trees, Jushiro turned towards Akane.

"Close you eyes." He demanded, the smile stay playing on his lips.

"Why?" She questioned, trying to figure out what he was up to.

"Please?" He begged, his eyes shining.

Sighing Akane nodded before closing her eyes, her grip on his hand tightening. Jushiro moved closer, sliding his free hand around her small waist before leading her forward slowly.

"Trust me." He whispered, his breath hot against her ear.

He led her forward into the line of trees, holding her close to make sure she stayed stable on her feet. Once they cleared the tree line Jushiro stepped away from Akane, walking ahead of her before turning to face her.

"Okay, open!"

Slowly Akane blinked open her eyes in the bright light, her breath catching in her throat. Jushiro stood in the middle of a clearing surrounded by snowdrops, the sun dancing off his snow color strands and the white buds. At his feet laid a large patchwork quilt with a wicker basket placed in the middle.

"It's beautiful, Jushiro." She breathed, noticing the large smile on his face.

To her, he was the most beautiful piece of the picture. The way the slight breeze ruffled his hair, his green eyes shining brightly, and his silhouette glowing from the sun. Slowly she walked towards him, a smile stretching across her face the closer she got. When she finally reached him she looked up at his face, her eyes squinting in the bright winter sunlight.

"How did you know I'd be here today?" She asked, tilting her head to the side to hide her face in his shadow.

"I was just hoping you'd come," He answered pulling her closer by her skirt until she was a breath away. "Plus, I asked Rukia to bring you here just in case." He whispered blushing before he closed the distance to her lips.

He was soft, always soft and gentle. His lips were chapped and slightly rough against her own soft ones as his rough hands slid up her neck into her hair, goosebumps rising on her flesh. Her hands slid up his chest as his tongue probed the seam of her lips, asking to be let in to explore the cavern. Hesitantly she parted her lips and felt his velvety slick tongue stroking hers. A soft moan escaped her lips as Jushiro's fingers tangled into the hairs at the nape of her neck, pulling softly.

"Jushiro." She whispered breathlessly as the seperated, their foreheads resting against each other.

"Come Akane, I have a lovely lunch prepared for you." He answered, pulling her down onto the blanket.

He spread out the contents of the basket before them before settling at Akane's side. There were breads, cheeses, pieces of dried meat, and some fruits. He placed two small porcelain cups and a small porcelain bottle of mead on the blanket before they tucked in, laughter filling the clearing the whole meal.

"Here," Jushiro started, handing one of the small cups of mead. "To wash it down." he finished, picking up his own cup.

Akane felt the burn of the alcohol as it slid down her throat, leaving her slightly breathless. She held her cup towards Jushiro silently asking for more and the older man obliged, noticing the slight blush beginning to tint her fair cheeks. Sighing after the second cup made its way down her throat Akane stretched and fell back on the blanket, basking in the early winter sun. Slowly sliding her hand up Jushiro's back she tangled her fingers in the soft hair of his ponytail, twirling it around her lithe fingers.

Turning to look at her Jushiro smiled softly and lowered himself down next to her, propping his head up on his hand. Slowly he reached out and brushed a rouge curl out of her face, his rough fingers gliding gently across her cheek. His fingers made their way across her lips before sliding down her neck towards her throat, where they ghosted over the metal pendant resting in the hollow.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked as he picked it up.

Slowly Akane shook her head, her fingers still playing with his snow colored locks.

"It's a snowdrop," he started, leaning closer to her face slowly. "The sigil of my family."

His breath ghosted over her lips, the tint in her cheeks becoming darker as she licked her lips.

"A sign that one day, Little Red, you will be mine."

Finally he pressed his lips against hers, stealing her breath away. Her hands ran up his neck into his hair, pulling the leather thong that held it apart. Jushiro pressed into her, sliding his hand up her leg while pushing her skirt up, pulling her against him. Shivering Akane pressed closer, his rough fingers and the cool wind making goosebumps appear on her body. Tongues wrestled and fingers stroked, soft moans spilling from swollen lips.

A deep growled reached their ears, causing them to pull apart quickly; breaths short and ragged.

"What was that?" Akane whispered, wide eyes looking toward Jushiro for answers.

His emerald eyes cast around quickly at the tree line before glancing back at her.

"I don't know." He answered quickly, sitting up and bringing her with him.

He held her close, his arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders. Another growl reached his ears causing him to whip his head around, eyes zeroing in a spot in the tree line. In the shadows were a pair of eyes, seemingly glowing in the shadows and watching the couple with a fierce intensity. Jushiro's hand slid towards his boot, his fingers wrapped around the hilt of a knife. As the blade glinted in the light the eyes vanished in the dark, no sound accompanying their disappearance.

"Jushiro?" She whispered clenching his shirt between her fingers in fright.

"It's okay, must have just been a wolf looking for food." He soothed, stroking her hair lovingly. "Let's get out of here."

Forgoing the basket and blanket Jushiro helped her stand, pulling her cloak around her shoulders as he noticed her shivering from the cold wind. Grasping her hand he pulled her close and they quickly headed out of the clearing, Jushiro keeping a trained eye on the shadows around them.

* * *

"Thank you for today, it was lovely." Akane stated as they walked towards her home.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Jushiro replied, still holding her close.

As they walked up to the small home they noticed Rukia and Ichigo sitting on the front steps, Renji leaning up against the side.

"There you are!" Renji yelled, walking towards them.

"Where the hell have you been!?" Ichigo fumed, walking up behind him; Rukia in tow.

"I'm sorry?" Akane stuttered, shrinking back from the yelling men.

"Rukia told us Aizen approached you in the field! And then you suddenly disappeared without a word!" Renji fumed, his face turning a shade of red to rival his hair.

"Sosuke approached you in the field?" Jushiro questioned softly, turning towards the frightened woman.

Silently she nodded her head, tears beginning to pool in her eyes. She didn't like yelling, especially when it was directed at her for no fault of her own.

"It's okay, you're okay." He cooed, gathering her in his arms and holding her against his chest.

"I'm sorry gentlemen, it was my fault. I stole her away for a picnic. Please, don't yell at her." He spoke in a level voice, a voice that offered no room for argument.

Seeing the crying, frightened woman both men stopped yelling and rubbed their head in embarrassment.

"We're sorry Little Red." Renji started, in a softer voice. Guilt lacing every word.

"We were just afraid something happened to you." Ichigo finished, hanging his head.

Sniffling, Akane wiped her eyes before sighing.

"It's okay. I'm sorry for scaring you." She said softly, still tucked away in Jushiro's strong arms.

"Akane? Would you like to come with me to get my dress?" Rukia asked meekly, peeking out from behind her fiancee and his best friend.

Smiling Akane nodded before looking up at Jushiro.

"Thank you." She whispered, giving him a soft kiss on the lips before taking Rukia's offered hand.

The two women walked down the street, hand in hand, and the men watched until they rounded a corner. Turning towards his two friends Jushiro set them with a stern look before demanding they tell him about the Aizen incidents.

* * *

"Hello ladies!" Rangiku cooed, running from behind the counter of shop as the two women walked in.

Before they could speak the busty blonde had them both in a tight hug before she ushered them into the back where her assistant Momo was waiting to begin making the dress.


End file.
